Women of the Leaf
by hypnoticfish
Summary: A mystery man is hypnotizing the Leaf Village. Must be 18 years or older to read. Tags include: Sex, masturbation, hypnosis, lesbian.
1. Chapter 1 - Ino

One morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Ino was spying on Sai, watching him do his normal daily tasks. She thought he looked so hot, she wish he'd just acknowledge her. She had been working on her Mind Transfer Jutsu for a while, it go to the point that people won't even know they've been controlled. She placed herself behind a couple of crates and aimed at Sai and fired. Moments later Sai dropped the drawing scroll he was looking at.

"I can't believe it, I'm in Sai's body," Ino said, coming out of Sai's mouth. She quickly made her way to Sai's house and entered.

"I wonder what he looks like… under," she said, unzipping his pants, getting excited. Her getting excited caused Sai's penis to get hard and not only could she see it, she could feel it pushing against his underwear. She sped up her act a little bit, pulling his pants down to his knees, admiring his still-growing penis. She quickly pulled his underwear down along with his pants and stared in awe at his hard dick.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever get to see it, I shouldn't be doing this, but I was just so curious… I should leave him now." She pulled his pants and underwear back up and released the jutsu.

She awoke tied up by cold chains to a wood post in the middle of the forest.

"What the hell is happening?!" She frantically looked for someone to help before realizing she was completely naked. The chains squeezed her breasts. Her hands were bound behind her and around the wood post, the same for her feet. There was a hook on the other side of the post that was holding her by the chains connecting her wrists, so she wasn't touching the ground.

A masked man her height came out from behind one of the countless trees in front of her.

"Help me please, I can't move," she pleaded. He walked towards her and slide his hand up her leg, slowly gliding it across her inner thigh, approaching her vagina.

"No, what are you doing, stop that, leave me alone!" He stopped his pointer and middle finger right at the entrance of her vagina and slid them slowly inside of her. She moaned a little, trying to hide the fact that she liked it. He pulled something from his pocket and pushed it into her pussy, flipped a switch, and the device started to emit some kind of wave, causing her immense pleasure.

"Please stop this, just let me go ok?!" She squirmed around, but the more she moved, the hornier she got.

"I'll be back with a friend for you," the masked man said, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura

The man set his sights next on Sakura, who was shopping for the week. He waited patiently until she finally finished and got back home. He snuck into her room and waited for her there. Moments later she walked into her room, closed the door, and start to undress. She stripped completely down to her red lace panties and matching bra before falling onto her bed. She let her eyes slowly close just to slam the open after hearing, and feeling, a gas being blown in her face.

"Who… who are you," she asked, quickly feeling weaker and weaker. Whatever he sprayed at her took effect almost instantly as she fell back onto her bed, completely unconscious.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Ino in front of her, still naked, but she kept moving around, making moaning noises.

"Ino, what's wrong with you," Sakura asked, looking around for the masked man.

"I can't help myself, god you look so good like that, the way your panties hug you skin to show every curve you have…" Ino said, staring at Sakura like she was food and Ino had been starved for days.

"What, why are you talking like that," Sakura asked before Ino started again.

"And I see your bra is too small, it's squeezing your boobs, oh god they just want out."

"What the…" Sakura noticed Ino had a bunch of her cum below her, and she saw the device in her pussy. The man approached them and pulled the device in Ino's pussy out, hovering it in front of her mouth for her to lick clean, which she did.

"Ino, what are you doing, what's wrong with you… and why can't I break these chains," Sakura asked, trying her hardest to break free.

"You can't break the chains because there's a sealing jutsu on them, you can't use chakra while bound by them, as for her new, better personality, it's because of this," the masked man said, holding up the now clean device, "it emits a special type of chakra that makes her insanely horny, it also messed with her mind, making her believe anything I say to be fact."

"That's so messed up, she's not even really Ino anymore," Sakura said. The man walked towards her with a kunai in hand and cut her panties and underwear off, making Ino squirm more, wanting to ravish her.

"That's right." He said, turning to Ino, "You're new name is Blonde Slave, and I'm your master."

"Yes master, my name is Blonde Slave," she agreed. He turned his attention back to Sakura, who felt completely helpless. He inserted the device into her vagina, instantly making her horny for Ino.

"Oh my god, don't do this… but don't stop… I mean, you need to… I don't know." Sakura was left hanging for a couple of hours to stare at Ino's naked body. Her breasts being squeezed, nipples poking out and completely hard. She had a pool of her own cum beneath her, and Sakura felt the desire to slurp it all up. She wanted Ino's body, she wanted to let her tongue play in Ino's pussy, taste every bit of her. Sakura wanted to eat Ino's cum while Ino ate Sakura's. She had already cum multiple times just thinking about this.

After hours he returned and slid the device out of Sakura's vagina.

"Well, who am I," he asked, keeping the device close to Sakura's mouth, but just out of reach.

"You're my master," she said, trying her hardest to reach the device. He let her clean it from her cum.

"You're new name is Pink Slave, do you understand?"

"Of course I do master, my name is Pink Slave."


	3. Chapter 3 - Hinata

Weeks had passed since Ino and Sakura were released by their kidnapper, but they hadn't heard anything from their new master. They lived life normally, except when they got together, they let their wildest dreams free. They usually met at either of their rooms and enjoyed each others company. Sakura finally got to taste Ino while she got to squeeze and suck on Sakura's boobs. They couldn't wait until their master's plan took effect.

He gathered his two slaves and brought them out into the woods again, but not the same place. He handed them food pills, one each.

"I was only able to make these, but I want you to feed them to any women you like, and then bring them back here," he said before leaving.

Sakura was walking past Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and saw Hinata eating alone, and not only did she feel bad for her, but she's recently been curious about what her breasts look like underneath her sweatshirt. She sat next to the timid kunoichi and ordered some food.

"How've you been Hinata," Sakura asked, grabbing her own pair of chopsticks.

"Um… I'm fine, Sakura… what about you," Hinata replied without looking up.

"Pretty good, I've been trying to get better at cooking, do you think you could be my little guinea pig?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura handed Hinata the food pill she got from her master.

"I was wondering if you'd eat this and tell me how it tastes." Sakura smiled waiting for Hinata to eat it.

"Oh um… sure okay," Hinata said, popping the whole thing in her mouth. She swallowed it and could immediately feel the effect of the pill. Her cheeks felt really hot and she felt the need to rub her legs together, for friction around her crotch.

"Sakura… um, what was in that?" Hinata crossed her arms and secretly felt her breasts, her nipples were so hard.

"Just some stuff that should give you more energy, like for missions. You don't look so good, oh was it really that bad? Maybe we should get you home," Sakura said, already walking Hinata out of the restaurant.

While Sakura was walking Hinata back to the woods where she was told to by her master, Hinata couldn't control her own inhibitions and grabbed Sakura's breast.

"People say you don't have any boobs, but right now they feel amazing… I just want to feel them all day long, mmm," Hinata said, guiding Sakura's hand to her own breasts. A big grin grew across Sakura's face as they approached their destination. Ino walked up with Tenten in the same state as Hinata.

Sakura and Ino's master arrived and took Hinata and Tenten by the hands.

"Very good slaves, you'll see these two in a couple of hours," he said, guiding his two new potential slaves.

The next day Sakura woke up to Hinata standing in her bedroom, in nothing but her bra and panties, while Sakura slept naked. Hinata crawled onto the bed over Sakura, who started kissing her big breasts Hinata managed to remove her bra and panties, letting Sakura suck on her nipples like a baby. Sakura lifted her leg to allow her lover to get into a position to rub her pussy against hers. They both felt complete bliss and ecstasy while fucking each other. Sakura decided to take control and pushed Hinata onto her back, showing she was going to start playing rough. She placed each of Hinata's hard nipples between her thumb and pointer finger and twisted them, making her moan of joy.

"I've been wanting to see your tits for a while Hinata," Sakura said, rubbing them again.

"I thought Naruto would be the love of my life, but I think it's you instead," Hinata replied, pushing Sakura's head down to her pussy. Sakura started to let her tongue swim inside of her, tasting everything she wanted, making Hinata cum with just her mouth.

After they were done Hinata left out of her window in just her panties and bra to go home. Sakura played with herself, still trying to slurp up the cum left on her sheets of her bed. She was addicted to cum, she needed to eat more cum, she didn't care if it was Ino's, Hinata's, she'd even take Lee's, it didn't matter, she needed cum. She wondered for just a brief moment if Ino felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tenten

While Sakura got to have her fun with Hinata, Ino got to play with Tenten. They went down a back alley and Tenten opened a scroll she had, revealing all kinds of dildos, vibrators, and different toys she could use. She started by tying Ino to a pipe and tearing her clothes off, leaving her completely exposed, but she didn't mind. Tenten bent Ino's legs back and tied her ankles to her waist, showing her pussy completely. She then slipped on a strap-on, a pair of panties with a fake penis going into Tenten and coming out for Ino, and inserted it into her tender pussy. Ino started to let out cries of joy, but they were drowned out when Tenten put a muffle on her.

"No one needs to know about my new toy back here, so you stay quiet," Tenten said, relentlessly pounding Ino's pussy. Tenten let a big smile crawl across her face as she felt the fake dick go in and out. She looked down at Ino who had tears from the pain, but she still enjoyed it.

Tenten took something from her scroll and placed two clamps down, one for each nipple. Ino screamed, barely being muffled by the gag in her mouth. The chakra hazing Ino's mind vanished, meaning she was completely in control, but still tied down. Tenten continued pounding her pussy, bringing a lot of pain to Ino, but she wasn't able to do anything. While fucking her, she tugged hard on her nipple clamps, making Ino scream out. Tenten grabbed a whip and started whipping her easily visible ass.

'Why is this happening, what is wrong with her, doesn't she know this is hurting me,' Ino thought to herself. Tenten went on for hours, making Ino and herself cum dozens of times. She rolled up her scroll and got dressed, even taking Ino's clothes. Ino tried to yell in protest but couldn't, because of the gag.

"Well, I'm leaving, but before I go, you can have this," Tenten said, putting a blindfold on Ino, "have fun getting out, hope I can see you tomorrow." Tenten walked out of the alley. Ino was stuck with her hands stuck to a pipe and her ankles tied to a rope tied around her waist with a ball gag in her mouth and blindfold on. She kept making noise, hoping someone would hear her and save her. She heard footsteps and mumbled sounds of help. She could hear a zipper unzip and started to whine and squirm to get free.

She felt another penis slide itself into her pussy, while this one was real, the pain was the same. The molester saw the clamps and yanked on her nipples, causing her to cry and moan in pain. He kept pulling on her nipples and pounding his dick into her pussy, she didn't enjoy, but she still game multiple times, as did he, every time it was either in her hair or on your stomach. Before he left he loosened the ropes detaining her wrists and ran off.

After a lot of moving around she was able to get free. She took her blindfold off and removed the ball gag.

"What the hell is wrong with Tente-" Ino was saying to herself before she noticed the pool of cum on her stomach. The chakra must've still been around a little because she couldn't stop herself from eating all of the cum, whether it was on her stomach or on the ground, any in her hair, she felt the need to eat all the cum around her.

"What's wrong with me, what am I doing… I need to go home, I need to get away from people." She made her way home, sneakily, because she didn't have any of her clothes.

Sakura was in the middle of touching herself when the chakra faded from her as well. She still continued eating all of the cum on her sheets, questioning her sanity.


	5. End

Sakura and Ino talked about what had been happening lately, and pieced everything together.

"So, this guy basically hypnotized us and we hypnotized Hinata and Tenten," Ino made sure she understood.

"Yeah, that's why we're so addicted to cum and why Tenten basically raped you," Sakura said.

"So how do we defeat him?"

"We'll have to pretend we're still under his control, and then get the drop on him."

The masked man made his way through the village, showing a scroll to anyone he saw, instantly making them his slaves. Even Kakashi, the Hokage at the time, fell under his control. Everyone was ordered to walk around naked, and every woman was a servant to their man, they had no will at all, they were forced to do whatever their man wanted. They had to wear collars and leashes, walking on all fours beside the man they obey. Every woman had to give their master a blowjob everyday and sometimes more, depending on what he desired.

Ino and Sakura made their way to their former master, with plans to attack him and possibly kill him, but they were caught off guard and were flashed with his hypno scroll.

"Looks like I'll have to show this to Hinata and Tenten too, but that's no problem, because this is permanent. Now, Pink Slave, Blonde Slave," he said to the two girls.

"Yes master," they both responded with big smiles on their faces.

"Take off those clothes, there isn't any need for them." He watched them remove all of their clothing, admiring Ino's perfect body and Sakura's already wet pussy, "Now Pink Slave, your hair looks better when it's up, that way it doesn't get in the way of your dick sucking." Sakura put her hair up and knelt down infront of her master. He grabbed her head and aggressively fucked her face, causing her to tear up and choke on his cum.

"I wouldn't have had to be so mean if you just listened to me earlier, now Blond Slave, come here so I can fuck you pussy, I know it hurts, but this is punishment."

"Yes master." Ino walked forward, presenting her vagina to her master. He took some more nipple clamps and stuck them to her, but they were connected, so that he could pull her forward when he wanted to. He shoved his cock into her pussy, slamming as hard as he could, leaving a trail of tears down her face. He pulled out and came all over face causing Sakura and Ino to fight over who got to eat his cum, pushing their naked bodies all over each other, both bodies drenched in cum now.

More women entered for their daily blowjob to their master, also wanting to fight over the cum that was on Ino and Sakura's bodies. They blew their master, had cum shot all over them, and they all started fighting over the cum, it continued like this for hours, just naked women fighting in cum over who get's to eat the cum.

~The End~


End file.
